


cinema

by sunsetblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free to use, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblue/pseuds/sunsetblue
Summary: a poem i wrote for a couple contests a while back. so far it's won me second place and an entry in another book. free to use, just credit me!





	cinema

the red carpet frayed  
beneath our feet,  
celebrity ruby worn  
away by  
familiarity

we stepped into salty  
butter air, crisp on wings of  
coca cola adverts  
you smiled and said  
"it had been so long"

the line for concessions  
dwindled, the counter  
a fragment from a  
ten year old memory,  
curtains swept aside to  
view its splendor  
untouched

I handed over  
our tickets that  
ripped with  
a recall to this moment  
over  
lifetimes, different usher  
hands colliding  
in an overture of  
sound

theater stillness blanketed  
the seats like  
snow on a skater  
grooved lake,  
light and  
lonely

your eyes mirrored the  
film flickering to life  
starting over, playing the same  
sequence  
again, and  
again, and  
again

I fell in love  
with each  
greasy handful  
of popcorn  
and as you laughed  
at the jokes we've  
seen a  
hundred times before

the dance of  
dust in projector  
light was  
ignored for  
red jacket rebels  
and past  
lives

you wept, at the end  
when roses bloomed wetly  
through a shield of  
cotton

"he's always complaining  
he's cold"  
you mouthed, a  
tear trembling on  
the tip of your  
nose, like a  
man ready to  
jump

I wove my fingers  
in between yours in an act  
of solidarity

the cinema dark evaporated  
leaving behind  
misplaced  
people,  
letting the reminder  
of light fill in  
the vacant eyes

we walked out  
with the silent mass  
dazed and slow,  
rubber soles scraping  
against nylon

I held the door, separating  
fading fifties color  
and moon grey

the rain shone in  
star light, bringing the  
silver screen  
to us

you looked at me and  
we left with  
only the whirl of a  
revolving door and  
shrinking silhouettes to  
mark our  
presence


End file.
